villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gisela
Gisela is a villainess witch who battles Kyouko within the flashback scene in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The barrier The silver witch, with a liberal nature. She dwells in a barrier where everything moves at high speed, but the witch herself is dull. She unfortunately can not use any sort of scientific power. Her body was once dazzling with silver, but she has tarnished gazing upon the coastal sunset. Trivia *According to commentary from Inu Curry in the official Guidebook, the Doras play the Godfather theme from their exhaust pipes. Speculation and Observation *Witches and their barriers are a reflection of what is in the heart of the girls when they become magical girls. It is speculated that Gisela's Witch form may have something to do with the Bōsōzoku (Japanese motorcycle gangs). *Many, if not most, of bōsōzoku came from a lower socioeconomic class and may have used the motorcycle gang activities as a way to express disaffection and dissatisfaction with Japanese mainstream society. Many of the most hard-core bōsōzoku would become lower-ranking members of the Yakuza after turning 20 years of age. *In the anime version of the events, it is assumed that Gisela was defeated at the hands of Kyoko in her flashback for the timeline of the anime where Madoka makes her wish to destroy all witches. However, in the Madoka PSP game, Gisela can be defeated at two different times. One, by Kyoko in her route in the past, to protect her family. Or two, she can be defeated by Mami in her route, during a time period after Madoka has contracted, with or without Madoka's assistance. Both routes are clearly different timelines, as events unfold in a completely different manner, such as Mami dying to Charlotte before the start of Kyoko's route. Since game events differ from the anime, e.g. it's impossible to exactly recreate the events of the main timeline of the anime, discrepancies can easily be attributed to differing timelines. In the anime, there are examples of differences across timelines such as Oktavia having different familiars or Kyousuke playing violin in one and the guitar in another. The same logic seems to apply with the game. Fans have generated speculation on two different appearances by Gisela in the game. *While Kyoko has an impressive fight against Gisela, the flashback doesn't show the outcome of the battle, making it ambiguous enough to determine with certainty if Kyoko did kill her after all. In the game it is unambiguous as Kyoko kills her in her route. *The events are taking place in an alternative universe, a world where Gisela never fought Kyoko. There is precedent for this: (see: Speculah: Parallel Universes) *It is possible that Gisela was actually defeated, but her Grief Seed hatched again at a later time. *It is suggested that one of Gisela's familiars survived and became a Witch, becoming a new Gisela in its place. Or, the witch Kyoko defeated might be even a grown-up of another familiar. However, we don't know if familiars turn into the same witch or if they become their own witches. *A more likely explanation is that for pragmatic and development reasons, they chose to re-use existing witches rather than make more witches, or they didn't care about continuity between game routes. It is possible the developers wanted to give players the experience of fighting the known witches from the Madoka universe. Gisela in the PSP Game Makes a reappearance in a flashback scene and she can transform into a motorcycle. Gallery Inukare_Gallery_Gisela.png|Gisela (Motorcycle Form) Category:Puella Magi Villains Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Fantasy Villains